psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Education admissions tests
This is a list of standardized tests that students may have to take for admissions to various schools: Secondary School Admissions *SHSAT - Specialized High Schools Admissions Test for New York City *ISEE - Independent School Entrance Examination *SSAT - Secondary School Admission Test *Eleven plus - For entry to grammar schools in the UK *PSLE - Entrance test into Secondary Schools for Singapore *OKS - Entrance test into Secondary Schools for Turkey * HSPT - High School Placement Test * UPSR - Entrance test into Secondary Schools for Malaysia Mid-course *California High School Exit Exam - California *Connecticut Academic Performance Test - Connecticut *Connecticut Mastery Test - Connecticut *Florida Comprehensive Assessment Test (FCAT) - Florida *Commonwealth Accountability Testing System - Kentucky *High School Proficiency Assessment - New Jersey *Regents Examinations - New York *Massachusetts Comprehensive Assessment System - Massachusetts *Tennessee Comprehensive Assessment Program (TCAP) http://www.state.tn.us/education/assessment/ - Tennessee *Ohio Graduation Test - Ohio *Pennsylvania System of School Assessment - Pennsylvania * Standards of Learning - Virginia *Washington Assessment of Student Learning - Washington *Advanced Placement Program Undergraduate *SAT - formerly Scholastic Aptitude Test **SAT Subject Tests **Former English Language Proficiency Test - ELPT ** PSAT/NMSQT - Preliminary SAT/National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test *ACT - formerly American College Testing Program or American College Test *TOEFL - Test of English as a Foreign Language *IELTS - International English Language Testing System *A-level - Standard means of entry to English, Welsh and Northern Irish universities *Scottish Higher - Standard means of entry to Scottish universities *Higher School Certificate New South Wales ExternalAssessment *Abitur - German High School final exam which determines university acceptance *Baccalauréat - French High School final exam which determines university acceptance *Selectividad - Spanish High School final exam which determines university acceptance *Psychometric Entrance Test (colloquially "The Psychometry") - Required for undergraduate entry to most universities in Israel *Access programme - Alternative means of entry to UK universities *International Baccalaureate Diploma Programme *Högskoleprovet - the Swedish Scholastic Aptitude Test *Examination for Japanese University Admission - Required for entry by foreigners into many Japanese Universities *IIT-JEE - Standard means of entry to the Indian Institutes of Technology (IITs). *BITSAT - Standard means of entry to BITS, Pilani *AIEEE - Standard means of entry to the National Institutes of Technology (NITs) across India with some other colleges *All India Pre Medical Test - Standard test for admission to 15% of Central Government quota merit seats in Government Medical Colleges in India. *ÖSS - Standard means of entry to Turkish universities *UMAT - Undergraduate Medical Admissions Test, required for undergraduate entry to many Australian and New Zealand undergraduate-entry medical schools *Equivalent National Tertiary Entry Rank *STAT - Australian aptitude test for non-school leavers *THEA - Texas Higher Education Assessment *Vestibular - University entrance exams in Brazil *National College Entrance Examination - Standard means of entry to Chinese universities *College Scholastic Ability Test - Standard means of entry to South Korean universities and colleges *HKALE - Standard means of entry to Hong Kong universities *Leaving Certificate Examination - Standard means of entry to colleges and universities in the Republic of Ireland *Sijil Tinggi Persekolahan Malaysia - Malaysia Higher School Certificate (sic) is a test usually taken by students at the end of Form 6 *Matura - Austrian High School Final Exam - required for university admission *MH-CET - Test for Graduate and/or Post-Graduate Studies in Maharashtra (India) *TNPCEE - Test for undergraduate Engineering admissions in Anna University (Tamilnadu, India) *EAMCET - Test for admissions into engineering and medical schools in the state of Andhra Pradesh(INDIA) Graduate/Professional Schools *Allied Health Professions Admission Test (AHPAT) *BMAT - Biomedical Admissions Test (United Kingdom) *Common Admission Test (CAT)- (India) *Dental Admission Test (DAT)- (United States) *Dental Aptitude Test (Canada) *GAMSAT - Graduate Australian Medical Schools Admissions Test *Graduate Management Admission Test (GMAT) - (US) *Graduate Record Examination (GRE) *History Aptitude Test (HAT) - (United Kingdom) *LNAT - National Admissions Test for Law (UK) *Law School Admission Test (LSAT) - (US and Canada) *Miller Analogies Test (MAT) *Medical College Admission Test (MCAT) - (US and Canada) * MOAT - for medical school *Optometry Admission Test (OAT) - Optometry Admission Test *Pharmacy College Admission Test (PCAT) *UKCAT - United Kingdom Clinical Aptitude Test *Veterinary College Admission Test (VCAT) *Prueba de Selección Universitaria - (Chile) *MH-CET - (Maharashtra-India) *Graduate Aptitude Test in Engineering (GATE) - (India) * MPPET (MP PRE ENGINEERING TEST) -MP INDIA Language Proficiency Chinese *Hànyǔ Shuǐpíng Kǎoshì - Chinese Proficiency Test. English *IELTS - International English Language Testing System *TOEIC - Test of English for International Communication *TOEFL - Test of English as a Foreign Language *London Tests of English - A series of six exams from Pearson Language Assessments *TSE - Test of Spoken English * TWE - Test of Written English *UBELT - University of Bath English Language Test * Former ELPT - English Language Proficiency Test French * TEF - Test d'évaluation du français * TCF - Test de connaissance du français * TFI - Test de français international * DALF - Diplôme Approfondi de Langue Française * DELF - Diplôme d'Etudes en Langue Française German *Deutsches Sprachdiplom Stufe I and II- German as a foreign language *DSH *TestDaF Japanese *JLPT - Japanese Language Proficiency Test Portuguese *CELPE-Bras - Brazilian Certificate of Proficiency in Portuguese for Foreigners Spanish *DELE - Diplomas de Español como Lengua Extranjera, Diplomas of Spanish as a Foreign Language. See also *Achievement tests *Aptitude measures External links *DMOZ listings of test preparation websites *Educational Testing Service developer of many of these exams Exams Admissions tests Category:Standardized tests